Americans traditionally celebrate some holidays such as Christmas, New Years, President's Day, Halloween, and the Fourth of July by displaying holiday decorations. Holiday decorative items easily comprise a multimillion dollar a year and growing industry.
Among the favorite and most popular of all specialty decorations is outdoor lighting. Outdoor decorative lighting can be used to adorn things such as trees, bushes, roof lines, overhangs, and the like to provide an eye appealing and highly festive decoration.
While outdoor decorative lighting on buildings is very popular their use does take a relatively long time and significant effort to set up, to take down and then to store away for next year. Consequently many outdoor building decorative lighting displays are left up for months after the holiday. In addition to the time and effort to put up, take down and store building decorative lighting their use often requires the use of ladders. Ladders present serious safety issues, especially when used by people who do not use ladders often and/or when used in inclement weather.
Accordingly, there exists a need for decorative exterior lighting on buildings that can be used and enjoyed without the disadvantages of excess time, effort and danger.